My Baby Will Be Happy
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: Rory screamed in frustration as tears poured down her face. She was so done with this. All of it. Lit


A/N: Hey guys! This is probably going to be shit, but I've been through a lot lately. This needed to be done…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**My Baby Will Be Happy**

"How could you!?" She screamed as she threw a lamp across the room.

"Ace, I'm so, so, sorry," Logan tried, helplessly, to apologize to a hysterical Rory.

Rory screamed in frustration as tears poured down her face. She was so done with this. All of it.

"We're _married_, Logan! I thought once we were married this would stop! Obviously, I was deluded…" Rory trailed off and put a hand to her forehead and silent sobs shook her shoulders.

"No! Rory, it's really not what you think!" Logan pleaded, hoping for some kind of miracle.

"Even if it's not, Logan, what I think, this won't have been the first time you came home smelling like cheap perfume and sex. I feel sorry for the next girl who comes your way," she gave him a quick once-over; "I'm done."

She opened the door and walked through the doorway without looking back. Once she made it through the elevator doors, she lost her composure and collapsed in a mess of tears against the wall. She heard the elevator bell ding and quickly tried to pull herself together. She managed to wipe the make-up from her red, blotchy face, but her stubborn tears continued to fall silently down her cheeks. And as a man who looked to be around her age stepped into the elevator with her, she did her best to hide her face with her tousled hair.

The man dipped his head to get a better look at her tear-stained face. "You okay?"

His voice had changed. Gotten deeper, warmer, since the last time she had spoken to him.

She looked up at him, showing a shaky smile to go along with her broken appearance. "Hey Jess," she whispered, meeting his eyes sullenly.

"Rory?" He questioned in disbelief, "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Rory shook her head, "I'm fine," she insisted, "You get to wherever you were going. I'm just going to head out to my car and attempt to drive to Stars Hollow."

Jess grabbed her arms as she tried to exit the opening doors, "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere like this. Come on; let's go have something to eat in the bar. You need to settle down before you go anywhere."

Rory pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as Jess led her to the hotel bar. He brought her to a small table in the corner and pulled out her chair for her before moving around to the other side of the table.

"What happened?" He asked as they got settled with their drinks; beer for him, apple martini for her.

"Nothing. I told you, I'm fine," Rory insisted, sipping on her martini.

Jess chuckled at her stubbornness, "You are so obviously not fine, Rory. Just tell me what happened. It's just me, Ror, only me. You can trust me."

"Can I?" She questioned as she set her face in a scowl, her arms crossed against her chest protectively.

He sat back in his chair, almost stunned, _almost_. "I guess I deserved that."

"Every man on this Earth deserves it," Rory stated simply, looking away from him.

"Rory, what happened?" He asked for the third time that night.

She sniffed, head still turned away from him, "Logan cheated on me."

It was silent for seven tense minutes before Jess got up, putting money on the table, and pulled her out of her chair. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the hotel and to his car. Once they reached his car, he opened the passenger door and helped her in. He then moved to the driver's side and got himself situated before starting the car and driving away from the hotel without saying a word.

And without a word being shared between the two, Rory understood what he was doing. He was taking her home.

And she understood why he was so silent. He wasn't angry with her and he wasn't shocked into silence. He was respecting her wishes, even though she hadn't stated them, and restraining himself from finding the prick and killing him then and there.

Three hours later, they found themselves sitting in front of her mother's house. He cut the engine and sat back in his seat. The silence was suffocating them both.

"Thank you," Rory broke the silence and it shattered around them.

Jess shook his head, "Anytime."

Rory sniffled and bowed her head. As she closed her eyes, silent tears wet her lashes as they stubbornly escaped her eyes. "You shouldn't have to deal with this," she whispered miserably.

He sighed quite audibly and ran both of his hands down his face, "Maybe I don't," he shrugged, "but I want to. Everyone deserves one person that they can count on no matter what."

"Well, thank you," she reiterated.

Silence ensued once again, but was soon broken when Jess shifted in his seat to lean across the console to swiftly place his lips over Rory's. He grabbed the back of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist, doing his best to stay balanced. As tears streamed down her cheeks, she wrapped both her hands in his hair and reciprocated the kiss with fervor. He felt her tears, but understood them just as he understood her wishes without any words being spoken. He pulled her over into his lap and cradled her there. Eventually, he broke the kiss with a shuddering breath. He cradled her face with his one hand as the other stayed wrapped securely around her waist. She thanked God he had gotten a bigger car, otherwise this position may have been uncomfortable.

They rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes. Their ragged breaths mingled together and her hands remained tangled in his hair. Neither knew how they gotten to this point, but they had. There was no going back now. Jess opened his eyes first and lightly kissed each of her eyelids. She slowly willed her swollen eyes open and looked straight into his deep brown eyes.

"What now?" Rory asked almost inaudibly.

Jess let out a steady breath that tickled her face, "I shouldn't have done it, but I did and it's over, but it happened. We can't ignore it, we never could and we never should have. You know that I love you. I've been in love with you since the first day I met you. The ball's in your court, love. It's not my decision anymore."

His uncharacteristic use of a term of endearment caught her off guard. _He_ caught her off guard, his quiet confessions, and his ability to keep eye contact with her as he said all these things that he did in fact know, but didn't want to deal with. The tears choked her, suffocated her to the point where she was shaking in his arms, crumbling underneath the weight of indecision. She loved him, she did! She always had and believed that she always would. But was it enough? Was it enough to go against the advice of everyone important to her and let him back in? He had screwed up before, royally, but had three years of no contact been enough of a punishment? Had he made it up to her? The answer was yes, but she was scared. Wasn't she always?

She collapsed into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her tears on his skin as he kissed the side of her head and stroked her hair methodically. He kissed his neck and an understanding was met.

No matter what, they would find a way. They had resisted their feelings for years and after years of passive resistance, it was time to let go and do what felt right _to them_. He opened the car door and was careful as he exited the car with her in his hands. He carried her bridal style to her front door and kicked the door with his foot. After a few moments, Lorelai opened the door and gasped at the sight in front of her. While she had just seen Jess two weeks ago, she hadn't seen Rory in almost six months.

"What the hell happened? Is she hurt?" Lorelai asked as she opened the door wider and allowed Jess to carry her threw the threshold to the living room where he sat on the couch with her still cradled in his arms.

"Not physically," Jess mumbled, "I found her at a hotel in Providence. She was there with Logan," he sighed, "I think she should tell you what happened. It's not my place."

Lorelai nodded; her hands in a praying position, fingers to her lips. She swayed slightly with worry and eventually sat down next to Jess. As alarming and awkward as the situation was, Lorelai placed one of her hands over the hand Jess had secured on Rory's back. Soon enough, Rory dared to show her face. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. Her cheeks were tear-stained and blotchy. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't seem to move. What had happened? What had gone so wrong?

"Hunnie, you want to tell me what's going on?" Lorelai asked gently, moving her hand to place it on Rory's thigh.

Rory sniffled, arms still around Jess' neck, "Logan cheated on me," she said quietly, her face crumbling as she did so.

"Oh sweetie," Lorelai cooed, bringing Rory into her arms. "Everything will be okay. Shh, Mommy's here."

Jess sat next to them, bouncing his knee up and down, resisting the urge, "I have to go."

"No, what you have to do is go to Taylor's and Joe's and get some serious wallowing food. We're going to spend enough time in the court we don't need to add defending assault and battery to it," Lorelai ordered.

"I was thinking more like murder," Jess ground out as he stood to his feet and slammed out the door.

"Mom, I don't want him to get in trouble!" Rory exclaimed as she tried to get to her feet. Lorelai easily pulled her back down on the couch.

"He's not seventeen anymore, sweetie. Neither are you. He's knows what's right. He's just going to get you your food, hunnie," Lorelai assured her as she stroked her hair, Rory's head lying in her lap.

"Whatever you say, Mom," Rory replied as she drifted off to sleep.

_Three Hours Later_

Rory woke to the rare laughter of Jess, sitting next to her with her feet in his lap. Her head was resting in Lorelai's lap still and she could feel Lorelai's laughter vibrating through her whole body. She slowly sat up, "What's so funny?"

Lorelai startled slightly and turned her face to Rory, "Hey sweetie, sleep well?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," Rory answered as Jess slowly rubbed her calves.

"Good," Jess said seriously. He had stopped laughing once she had woken up. "I'm just going to go make some popcorn," Jess said, leaving the mother and daughter duo to themselves.

"Sweets, what happened?" Lorelai asked serenely.

Rory sucked in a deep breath, "I don't know," she shook her head, "I thought that if we got married, then he would stop with the cheating, but I was so, so wrong. It was just the last straw tonight. He came home and he smelt like…he smelt like cheap perfume and…and _sex_. I couldn't take it anymore. So I told him it was over and I left. When I got in the elevator, I just, I just fell apart. Then the doors opened and Jess came in…The rest is history."

"Aw, sweetie. You did the right thing. You don't deserve that," Lorelai reassured her, "You and Jess..."

"Me and Jess will go with the flow. I'm not rushing anything, but I'm not denying it either. I've done that for three years now. It's time to accept my feelings and act on them," Rory interrupted her mother with a firm statement on what she was going to do.

Lorelai nodded, "I want you to be happy. If Jess makes you happy, then so be it," she conceded.

"I'm gunna…" Rory motioned to the kitchen.

Lorelai nodded and shooed her off. Her daughter had matured over the years, especially about her relationships. While Lorelai had known all along that Logan wasn't right for her, Rory had to make her own mistakes. Lorelai couldn't guide her through life forever.

Rory made her way to the kitchen, holding the blanket that had been draped over her earlier like cape on her back. Her hair was messy, all over the place. Her eyes were still slightly swollen, face tinted with red blotch marks, and her clothes rumpled.

She stopped in the doorway and watched as Jess tapped his fingers on the counter absently, waiting for the popcorn to finish, "Hey," she greeted quietly, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Jess' head snapped up at the sudden sound and his fingers stopped their tapping, "Hey," he replied quietly as they made their way towards each other.

Jess took her into his arms, running his hands up and down her arms cautiously, blowing out a nervous breath. He kissed her forehead gently, his lips lingering for a couple seconds. "You scared me earlier," he admitted.

"I'm sorry," Rory apologized, closing her eyes slowly.

Jess shook his head, "Don't be." That was all.

Rory opened her eyes and cupped his face in her hands as his arms slid around her waist. He leaned up and captured his lips with hers briefly, testing the waters. He reunited their lips once she pulled away and deepened the kiss slightly. She tangled her fingers in his hair like old times as he licked her bottom lip lightly. Eventually, they pulled apart once again.

"We'll go with the flow," Rory said as they parted, panting slightly.

Jess nodded, bringing her into his chest in a tight embrace. "Go with the flow, right," he repeated quietly, holding her tight, afraid to let her go.

Lorelai peeked in on them and smiled fondly at their exchange. She was truly happy for them. They both were obviously happy. That was all that mattered to her and eventually, that would be all that mattered to everyone else. It was just a matter of time before Rory got divorced from Logan and she and Jess were back together officially. _And then_, Lorelai thought, _my baby will be happy_.

--

A/N: Ehh, not that good, but at least I'm finally writing again. The ending was icky, but the writing wasn't so bad…right? Let me know! Press the pretty little button!


End file.
